Turtle
Turtle & Worm is an 11-minute Cartoon Network original series about a pink turtle and a blue worm who are best friends and live in a house in Pancakes, New Jersey. Characters TurtleT&W.png WormT&W.png KimboT&W.png Turtle (David Kaufman) - a fun and naïve turtle who has really big dreams. 'Worm '(Alex Hirsch) - a smart blue worm who Turtle sometimes looks to for guidance. 'Kimbo '(Olivia Olson) - a young teenage girl who lives with Turtle and Worm and does stuf. Episodes Season One (2012) #Lunch Bench (9/01/2012) - Turtle and Worm eat on a bench with some friendly pigeon girls. #The Evilest Ella (9/01/2012) - Turtle and Worm must save a hamster from a buxom enchantress named Ella. #Secret Handshake (9/08/2012) - Turtle and Worm invent the best secret best friends handshake EVAR! #The House (9/15/2012) - Turtle and Worm decide to rent a house when they are tired of sleeping on the grass. #Waffle Cakes (9/22/2012) - Turtle invents the next big thing of the 21st century. #Ha Nope (9/29/2012) - a mean wizard woman rejects Turtle and Worm's wishes. #Hi Kimbo (10/06/2012) - Turtle and Worm fight for the love of a new human girl who starts living in their house. #Action (10/13/2012) - Turtle and Worm become action bros after defeating a robber. #A Song of Beauty (10/20/2012) - Turtle must save Worm after Ella hypnotizes him into evil by singing into his face. #Family Night (10/27/2012) - Worm invites his worm family to his and Turtle's house for a spooky Halloween night. Season Two (2013) #Toilet (9/05/2013) - Worm must defeat a toilet who keeps on squirting him with water. #Golden Date (9/12/2013) - Turtle and Worm go on a double date with two smexy golden women. #Tales from Wellingville (9/19/2013) - Worm reads Turtle a few stories from his old home. #Tears of a Worm (9/26/2013) - Turtle tries to cheer up Worm after he witnesses the death of a squirrel. #Gun Stuf (10/03/2013) - Turtle, Worm and Kimbo watch a TV show that teaches people the nature of gunfire. #Worm Amuck (10/10/2013) - Worm is put through different types of situations by an animator. #Confusion (10/17/2013) - Turtle and Worm learn about a bunch of confusing things of the past. #Night of the Eagle (10/24/2013) - Turtle and Worm chase a night eagle around the city mall. #Detectives (11/02/2013) - Turtle and Worrm try to solve the mystery of who ate Kimbo's pizza rolls. #The Murki Who Came To Dinner (11/26/2013) - When Turtle and Worm start hanging out with Kimbo's popular sister who pays a visit for thanksgiving, Kimbo starts feeling jealous. Season Three (2014) #To Meet a Yellowbird (8/02/2014) - Turtle and Worm meet Frank, the friendliest yellowbird in New Jersey. #Saturday Cartoons (8/09/2014) - Turtle and Worm watch a bunch of cartoons on a typical Saturday morning. #Wizard Stain (8/16/2014) - Turtle and Worm get wizard powers by touching a legendary "wizard stain". #Gummy Worms (8/23/2014) - Worm is brainwashed by Ella and thinks gummy worms are made from actual worms. #Smart Turtle (8/30/2014) - Turtle starts acting smart after somehow doing better than Worm on an IQ test. #Lake Bros (9/20/2014) - On a cloudy morning, Turtle and Worm go to a lake to go geese hunting. #Steak Pit (9/27/2014) - Turtle and Worm find an endless pit full of cooked steak. Too much high-cholesterol. #Cell Phone (10/04/2014) - Kimbo finds a golden cell phone and doesn't try to find it's original owner for at least 10 weeks. #Sandwich Hat (10/11/2014) - Since Worm wishes he had something to cover his cold head, Turtle invents a hat that not only keeps Worm's head warm, but makes sammiches too! #Turtle's Hat (10/18/2014) - When Turtle can't find his hat, he decides to become a detective once again and tries to solve the mystery of his hat. Season Four (2015) #The Biggest Beehive (9/06/2015) - Turtle and Worm get into some bee trouble and end up in bee prison. #Rock Band (9/13/2015) - A fish, snake, weasel, and robot make an amazing street rock band, and Turtle and Worm want to join. #Money Jar (9/20/2015) - Turtle and Worm find a fantastic jar full of 150,000,000 dollars and become rich. #The MLGs (9/27/2015) - Kimbo has to take an ultimate gaming test at school to become the ultimate gamer girl. #Pizza World (10/04/2015) - Turtle and Worm get a job at a fast food restaraunt full of ignorant swines and idiots. #Mr. Liver I: Lost on the Street (10/11/2015) - When a lost liver on the street is near death, Turtle & Worm want to find the perfect body for him. #Mr. Liver II: Speed Dating (10/18/2015) - Worm sets Mr. Liver on a speed date, and Mr. Liver finally finds the one. #Mr. Liver III: Arrogant (10/25/2015) - When Mr. Liver finds out that his host is pretty mean, he isn't sure if he wants to be in her anymore. #Hoodwin (11/01/2015) - a hooded conspiracy dude from Kimbo's school comes over and teaches Turtle, Worm and Kimbo about his galaxy collision theory. #Kite (series finale; 11/08/2015) - Turtle and Worm fly a mysterious kite that can fly them all around the universe and back in less than 11 minutes. Category:Shows Category:Turtles Category:Worms Category:Some other 4th thing